


weightless

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami makes the mistake of snapping at Kuroko and they end up getting stuck in an elevator. </p><p>"Kuroko, I'm so sorry," Kagami breaks the silence.</p><p>He can hear a muffled cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight. 

"We'll meet you guys upstairs," Kagami says in his phone. He enters an elevator with his partner, Kuroko.

"Hey, Kuroko," He says as he presses the "fifteen" button. "Can I talk to you about something?" 

Kuroko nods.

"...Um, why do you spend so much time with Ahomine? You don't even go to the same school anymore.." 

"I don't know what you mean, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is my friend, of course I hang out with him." 

The ace doesn't know why he feels a burning pain in his chest. "But.. We've been drifting apart." He lets it all out. "After the Winter Cup, you've been... so distant. Am I getting tiring?" Kagami laughed. He should be the one getting tired of Kuroko. He was the one who proposed the whole "Shadow/Light" thing.

"That's not it, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko lowered into the corner of the elevator.

"Then?! What is it?! I heard about Aomine all the time! What the hell happened to us?!" 

"Please stop raising your voice, I feel-"

"I'm not raising my voice!" Kagami yelled, sending Kuroko sinking even further. Was that a wince? He lowered his arms and blinked. The elevator shook. "I'm starting to get irritated!" 

"If you knew why, you wouldn't be my f-friend.." The shadow holds his bag tighter. 

"Tell me!" 

Then the lights went off. Kuroko softly gasped as Kagami muttered a "Fuck!" in English. 

The elevator finally came to a stop- But everything was dark. Did the elevator break down? After he yelled at Kuroko? His heart was racing. He was simply jealous.. Jealous of the bond Kuroko and Aomine had. He loved Kuroko- He belonged to Kagami. No one else. 

He took out his phone. "I'll call Coach." 

And the phone gave a couple of rings before Riko answered. 

"Ah, Coach, the elevator Kuroko and I entered broke down." He cleared his throat. "I think it was elevator 1A."

"Of course an idiot like you will get stuck in a elevator. I'll get help. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kagami responds so quickly it makes Riko feel uneasy. "We're fine." 

"Alright, don't do anything too stupid." 

"Uh-huh."  _I already did._

The call ended, and in the darkness Kuroko's presence faded even more.

"Kuroko, I'm so sorry," Kagami breaks the silence.

He can hear a muffled cry.

"Kuroko.... I can explain," his voice wavers. He takes out his phone and points the light everywhere until he finds Kuroko. He walks up to him and hugs him. "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad- Don't cry, this is my fault! Please say something, Kuroko...!!!" 

The shadow gives another wave of emotion. He hugs Kagami tighter. 

"I'm stupid. I'm careless. I'm reckless. I'm an idiot." Kagami says. "I'm jealous. You're always with Aomine. Always with someone else but me when all the time, all of our first year we've been together almost all the time. I can't take a separation like that, Kuroko, because I love you!" He admits, his heart racing by the minute. 

What does Kuroko do? He separates from Kagami and wipes his tears. 

"I feel like utter shit. I made my best friend cry." 

"No," Kuroko finally says. "I've been ignoring you and spending time with others because... I... Kagami-kun, I'm also in love with you. I didn't want to be around you.... because my feelings.. they're out of control!" 

The elevator shakes and the light comes back on. Kuroko enters Kagami's arms again and shivers. "Kagami-kun," he says. "Please don't let me go. Ever. I'll punch you if you do."

Kagami laughs. He kisses Kuroko's head. "I won't. I'm sorry." 

Kuroko looks up. "I.." 

"Yeah," the ace says nothing more and leans down to kiss Kuroko's lips softly. "I know. Don't talk. I want to make this last," 

The elevator door opens on the fifteen floor. 

"I told you!" A group says at once. 

The captain of Seirin rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I knew they were close. Just not  _that_ close." He points at the duo- who were blushing intensely. They stepped out of the elevator in hands. 

"I knew it," Riko rolls her eyes. " Damn right." 


End file.
